legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Defensive Antics Finale/Transcript
(The next day, the heroes all are seen outside the house in their dress clothes as Zulu and Raynell stand in front of them) Zulu: Alright guys, now I know yesterday was.....a bother. Alex:...... Erin: Mmhm..... Zulu: But we can't worry about that now. Today is the day of the FIRST Targhul Wedding! Raynell: We know that's probably stressing you out saying, but this is big! Jessica: How does this speech help....? Rose: I don't know..... Raynell: It doesn't matter how you look or how you dress. Zulu: All we ask is that you stay respectful and honorable. That's it. Blake H: Sure no problem. Jin: Dude how have you been able to so calm though all this?? Blake H: Dude I'm the God of Light. I think I handle a wedding, even an important one. Devon: Lucky. Blake H: Heh. Zulu: Now, come on! (The heroes all follow Zulu and Raynell to the nest. They all are seen outside the door later on) Zulu: *Knocks* We're here! (Pretty soon, Ray opens the door) Ray: Ah, Zulu! Guys! Raynell: Is it time? Ray: Yeah yeah, you're just in time! Come on in! (The heroes all enter the nest and look around) Spot: Whoa! Alex: Holy crap! Jessica: Look at this place! (The nest is seen decorated with various white streamers and decor to celebrate the wedding as Targhul all stand around or sit while they all socialize) Jack: Wow. Ray: Impressive right? Alex: Yeah! It- Pearl: *Gasp*! (Pearl, Charlie and Foxtrot run over to a large wedding cake) Pearl: Cake?! Charlie: NO way! Its huge! Foxtrot: Oh man I gotta have a- Davey: *Appears* NO!! Charlie Pearl and Foxtrot: AHH! Davey: NO TOUCH! Davey protecting cake! No one have till Mama Rayla and X have theirs! Charlie: Awww man! Pearl: No fair! Zulu: Guys... Pearl:..... Foxtrot: *Sigh* (The three walk back to the group) Davey: Good. Ray: Well come on guys. The ceremony's gonna start soon so we gotta get your seats. Alex: Right. Jessica: Where do I go? Ray: Oh you're a bridesmaid right? Jessica: Yeah. Ray: Go find Juliet. She'll help you out. Jessica: Okay! (Jessica goes to find Juliet while Ray leads the other heroes to the main ceremony hall) Ray: *Points* Right over there. Erin: Thanks Ray! Ray: No prob! (The heroes all go and sit down) Jack: Whew.... Erin: Do I look okay? Jack: You look fine Erin. Izuku: *Sniff* Oh I knew I should've washed this thing! Bakugo: Oh stop complaining Deku! Kyle: May not look nice, but it's the best I got. Emily: Ehh. I hate how my hair looks... Blake H: Guys. Chill. Its all gonna be all right. Alex: *Sighs* Yeah you're right Blake. Its gonna be all right. Blake H: Exactly. (Targhul then begin to enter the hall) Blake H: Guess it's about to start. Alex: No going back now. (Several Targhuls all take they're seats. Jessica Juliet and another female take they're spots as Bridesmaid, Ray takes his spot as best man, and X takes his place) Jordan: *Whispers* It really is looking like a real wedding now. Emily: *Whispers* Yeah it is. Rose: *Whispers* Oh I can't wait to see what Rayla's dressed in! Erin: *Whispers* Me too! Alex: *Whispers* Shouldn't be much longer. Miles: *Whispers* Hey wait. Where's the reverend? Heroes:........ Blake H: *Whispers* Did they get that? Alex: *Whispers* I.....think.... Erin: *Whispers* Maybe this is one of the differences in the weddings for Targhul. Izuku: *Whispers* Or maybe they didn't think to get one! Alex: !! Jordan: *Whispers* What now??? (Before the Defenders could think of anything, someone else enters the chamber, a human man they had never seen before. He is seen holding a book as he steps up to the spot where the reverend stands. X nods to him who nods back) Alex: *WhisperS* Is... Is that him? Erin: *Whispers* I guess. Jack: *Whispers* Color me surprised. ???: Hello there everyone. (Everyone in the room nods) ???: You know who I am? Heroes: ??? Alex: Uhhh... ???: N-Not important right now. Shall we get started? (X nods) ???: Alright then. (At that moment music begins to play. The doors open. And Rayla steps in. All eyes turn to her as she walks down the aisle) Erin: *Gasp* Rose: *Whispers* Wow! Raynell: *Whispers* Look at her go! (Rayla walks down the aisle as the music plays. She eventually stops up in front of the reverend and X as they both stare at each other smiling) Alex: *Smiles* ???: *Clears throat* Friends, heroes, royalty. Thank you ALL for coming today on what is a historic day. Today, we not only bring together to people who love each, but, today marks the first ever wedding for Targhuls! (Various claps happen) ???: Targhuls have they're own way of getting together I'm sure, but for these two wanting an official wedding for humans, shows JUST how far humanity and Targhuls have come together! Targhul: Woo! Targhul #2: Alright! Erin: Awwwww! ???: But, the decision these two have made has put them under God's light. *Points at Blake* But not that God's light, that would be weird. Blake H: ??? Alex: Ummm..... X: W-What? ???: I mean there are quite a few gods in the Multi-Universe. Some who have control over power, or space, and I'm sure there are a few who could control light like that guy over there but again not him. Rayla: I- Huh?? X: What're you on about? ???: I'm just saying it's nice to have another God in the same room as me. I don't feel so left out now! Alex:...... Jessica:.....Huh? Josuke: Dude, are you okay? Okuyasu: Yeah what gives? You're ruining a perfectly good moment! ???:.....Wow. Spend about a year reincarnating and you miss out on a whole bunch of shit. Alex: HUH?? Raynell: Reincarnating?? ???: Well duh. (The scene then freezes as the Reverend looks at the camera) ???: I mean seriously, how have they not figured it out yet? (The scene resumes as normal.) Alex: W-What do you mean? ???; Well isn't it obvious? I FINALLY get done reincarnating after all this time, but no one recognized me! And then, X thought I was a Reverend and that you were all hosting his wedding, so I decided now was the best time to come back home! Alex:.....Wait. ???: Gotta say you're all looking well! Jack, I see that arm's holding up! *Looks at Yang* And you even have a new metal arm buddy! Nice job man! Jack: Uhhh..... Yang: Alex who is this guy? Alex: I- Targhul #1: Hey come on man! Targhul #2: Be respectful, you're hosting this wedding! (The Targhuls grab the Reverend) ???: Oh so I'M disrespectful? *Points at one Targhul* You need a lesson in manners and I'm glad to oblige! (The Reverend grabs the Targhul by the arm) Alex: N-....No way..... Erin: It can't be. Targhul #2: Alright that's- (The Reverend then pushes the Targhul away with powerful force) ???: Hey come on now! I'm just trying to reconnect with my friends! (The Reverend reveals his true face, that of the Defenders' old friend The God of Trickery, Lestros) Defenders: LESTROS!!! Tom: What?! You're telling me Lestros is alive!?! Lestros: Well duh, of course I am! Didn't you hear me rambling about being reincarnated? (Lestros snaps his fingers, changing his attire into more casual clothing) Lestros: I mean, I know this is a wedding, but you could a better job at listening. Erin: But.....But how?! Miles: The Reality Stone was destroyed! Lestros: Oh yeah, that old thing. Well it turns out when you shattered it, it released my soul. Then, I spent all the time away from you guys reforming my body before coming back here. Of course I got mistaken for a Reverend first though before I could make it official. X: I-I... But you said you were one! Lestros:... Did I? X: Yes! I asked you if you were and you said you were! Lestros:... Hmm.... X: Oh man.... Lestros: Well look, sorry I crashed the wedding, but you guys don't need a Reverend to do the dirty work. Just say your graces yourselves. Rayla: C-....Can we? Lestros: I mean, you're in the company of two different Gods. I think we'll hear you. X: Um... O-Okay then. (X and Rayla then turn to each other) Lestros: Here let me help. *Clears throat* X, do you take Rayla to be your Targhul of a wife? X:....I do. Lestros: And do you Rayla take X to be your Targhul of a husband? Rayla:...I do. (The heroes all smile) Lestros: Then by the power invested in me by me myself and I, I hereby pronounce you both husband and wife. Now make out and get it over with. (X and Rayla then smile and go in for a kiss. As they kiss, everyone in the room loudly applauds) Raynell: HURRAAAAAY!!!! Jessica: WOO HOO!!! Zulu: Alright guys! Alex: Congrats! (The heroes and Targhul all cheer for the two before it cuts to everyone partying in another room) Erin: Well, this is certainly something! Jack: Yeah it is! Pearl: CAKE TIME!!!! (Pearl Charlie and Foxtrot make another run at the cake, but Davey stops) Davey: NO!!! Charlie: Dude why!? Davey: Mama Rayla and X no have their piece yet! They get first piece! Pearl: Oh come on! Foxtrot: This is so unfair! Davey: *Scowls* X: Now hold on a second guys. (X and Rayla walk up) Davey: *Gasp* Mama! Rayla: Hey Davey! Davey: I protect cake like you asked! No one touched it! Rayla: *Pats Davey's head* I knew I could count on you Davey. Davey: *Smiles* Foxtrot: S-So uhhh, I assume you're here to eat the cake? Pearl: Please tell me you are! Charlie: I'm starving! Rayla: *Holds up knife* We're here to take our piece. (Rayla then slices the cake as everyone watches. X grabs a plate as they put the piece on there. They smile at each other) Rayla: Okay Davey. Everyone may take a slice now. Davey: Yes Mama Rayla! Charlie: YES!!! Pearl: CAKE!!! X: ONE piece at a time kids! Foxtrot: Awwww! Charlie: No fun.... (The three each take a slice of cake and walk away. The heroes are all seen hanging out and partying as Alex and Erin are seen together) Alex: So, guess it all worked out in the end. Erin: Yeah it did. Alex: Rayla and X are married AND we got Lestros back. Erin: Surprisingly. Alex: Guess our good luck continues for another streak. Erin: I wouldn't wanna jinx it Alex. Alex: Hmph. Yeah, right. (The two stand around as the party continues on) ................................... Meanwhile, in the forests of Remnant...... ???: Keep moving! ???: The damn thing's out here somewhere! (A group of Targhuls are seen running in the dark) ???: I swear it went this way! ???: Why the hell did you impregnate the goddamn Grimm?! ???: I got scared! ???: So you shove babies down the damn thing's throat!? ???: What choice did I have!? ???: Hey! Up ahead! (The group stops where they find the body of a Grimm dissolving, revealing a black Targhul with white plating on its back and shoulders) ???: Wha- What is that??? ???: A Targhul?? (The Targhul then begins to stand up turned away from the group) Targhuls:.......... (The Targhul stands away from the group before it turns, revealing its Grimm-like face) ???: *Growls* ???: Oh shit ???: RUN!!!! (The Targhul roars before it jumps toward the group. The screen goes black as the sounds of screaming and flesh tearing is heard. After awhile, silence is heard before it's cut off by a loud ear piercing shriek) LOTM: Defensive Antics...... THE END....... Category:LOTM: Defensive Antics Category:LOTM: Defensive Antics Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales